portfoliofandomcom-20200215-history
Oregon College of Art and Craft
=About Oregon College of Art & Craft= *Oregon College of Art & Craft (OCAC) is a private, non-profit coeducational college of art founded in 1907. Concentrations *Book Arts *Ceramics *Drawing & Painting *Fibers *Metal *Photography *Wood Campus Oregon College of Art & Craft 8245 SW Barnes Road Portland, OR 97225 503.297.5544 800.390.0632 www.ocac.edu =Undergraduate Portfolio Requirements= *Submit a slide or digital portfolio of 12 to 20 works (no less). *Portfolio Requirements for BFA, and the 3-year Certificate in Crafts Program Applicants: Four drawings created from direct observation must be included as part of the 12-20 works. Still life, portrait, figure drawings, landscape and perspective drawings are all recommended. Drawings made from photographs or from imagination DO NOT meet this requirement. Post-Baccalaureate *Portfolio Requirements for Post-Baccalaureate Certificate Applicants Post-baccalaureate program applicant portfolios must show the ability to enter their chosen concentration above an entry level. *Post-baccalaureate students should be proficient with techniques taught in the 100 level studio courses of their chosen area of concentration and their portfolios should demonstrate this. *Post-baccalaureate applicant portfolios do not need to include observational drawings and may not be submitted in-person at a National Portfolio Day. Portfolio Requirements *Portfolios may be submitted in digital or slide formats. Slide portfolio requirements *If sending slides they must be arranged numerically and face up in a standard clear 20-sleeve slide page *Put applicant's name on each slide *Indicate which direction is up by placing a small arrow toward the top of each slide. Digital portfolio requirements *Maximum file size per image of 1.5 megabytes *JPEG file format *Label CD with applicant's name Sending duplicate copies of portfolio images, not the original slides/CD, is recommended. While every precaution is made to protect portfolios, the College cannot be responsible for loss or damage. Portfolio FAQ Why is a portfolio required? *Producing a portfolio is indicative of an applicant's seriousness and commitment to study art. *Artists are asked to show slides of their work by galleries, granting agencies, graduate schools and employers throughout their career. *To this end, applicants are required to submit a portfolio to visually demonstrate their level of artistic training and artistic accomplishments to date. What should be included in portfolios? *Portfolios should consist of work that best represents an applicant's current artistic abilities and interests. *Work from the variety of media and disciplines each applicant has pursued is encouraged. *Quality is more important than quantity. *Choose work that best demonstrates ideas, originality and creativity. *Excellent image quality is of utmost importance. For applicants without photography experience, consulting a photography store is recommended. *Strong portfolios typically include drawings from observation, not from photographs or exclusively from the imagination. *Self-portraits in any media are excellent pieces for portfolios. *Please limit the number of gesture drawings, technical or mechanical drawings and cartoons. *Two-dimensional work typically should show consideration of the full canvas or piece of paper. What should transfer students include in their portfolio? *It is important for transfer students to submit examples of their most advanced level work. *Course level placement at the College is determined in part by portfolios. Why are four drawings from observation required for admission to the BFA, Certificate, and Artisanry Studies programs? *The BFA, Certificate, and Artisanry Studies Certificate programs all require a full year of drawing classes during the first year at the College. *Applicants whose portfolio demonstrates experience in drawing have the best potential for success at the College. What should I do if I don't have four drawings from direct observation for my portfolio? *Applicants in the Portland area can consider taking a drawing class in the College's Studio School. *The Studio School also offers a life drawing class on Saturday mornings throughout the year. *For more information, class schedules can be downloaded from our website or by calling 503-297-5544. *Taking an introductory drawing class at a community college or arts organization is another way to meet the portfolio drawing requirement. *In addition, Natural Way to Draw: A Working Plan for Art Study by Kimon Nicolaides is a good introductory drawing book that offers several drawing exercises. Undergraduate Programs *BFA in Crafts programs. *Certificate in Crafts programs. *Post-Baccalaureate in Crafts programs. Category: Undergraduate Admissions Programs and Porfolio Requirements